Baby Boy
by MadScribbles
Summary: Seth knew they looked at him as nothing more than a little brother but he couldn't help wanting more. Can he ever get them to see him as more than just their "baby boy"? Ambrose/OC/Rollins
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Other than Tally, none of these people are mine. This story is completely fictional. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended._**

**_A/N: It's been years since I've written a wrestling fic and I've been working on this for the last couple days. The Shield's amazing win over Team PG (Ryback, Cena and Sheamus) at Elimination Chamber gave me the push I needed to finish this first chapter! I hope y'all like and I appreciate any reviews and/or constructive criticism. Thank you!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dean Ambrose lay, bleary-eyed and annoyed, in his hotel room bed and wondered what the fuck had woken him up. It might have been girlfriend's ice cold feet pressing into his calves but he'd gotten pretty used to that in the few months he and Tally Malenko had been sharing a bed. Not that it stopped him from pulling his legs away as he sat up. It was then that he realized what had woken him up was the ringing of a cell phone. Tally's cell phone by the sound of the fucking dub-step ringtone.

Frowning at her still sleeping form, Dean reached over Tally and plucked the phone off the nightstand. Noting it was just after three am, and that it was Seth Rollins calling, Dean was immediately wide awake. Not wanting to wake Tally, he hit the silent button and got up, walking into bathroom and shutting the door behind him before he answered.

"Please tell me you're not hurt, baby boy."

"Not hurt. Just f-fuckin' cold." Seth replied, voice catching on the O, dragging it out for far too long. "They threw me out of the bar but I can't get a cab and Roman left right after you did."

Dean cursed their partner, Roman Reigns, under his breath. "He was supposed to keep an eye on you. What the hell happened?"

All Dean got in response was an unintelligible string of gibberish that ended in "... think I may have hit him."

Dean doubted it. If Seth had hit Roman, Seth wouldn't have been able to talk much less continue drinking with the busted mouth he would have rightfully earned.

"Whatever, Seth. Can't you walk back here? The bar is, like, five blocks away."

"Can't walk. Too drunk. And I lost my shoes."

"How the fuck-" Cutting his angry rant off, Dean rolled his eyes at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and took a deep breath. Was he curious what had happened? Yes but he was also fucking exhausted and exasperated and the longer he talked to Seth, the madder he got. The kid was a helpless wreck sometimes.

"Fine," Dean said, after calming down. "Give me ten minutes and please don't go anywhere, okay?"

"Thanks, man." Seth at least had the grace to sound contrite.

* * *

Tally was sitting up in bed when Dean came out of the bathroom, her pixie-cut brown hair a messy halo around her head.

"Is he okay?"

Dean shrugged as he sat on the edge of the bed, relaying the story before he flopped back onto the bed. "He's not dead or in jail but I may kill him before dawn."

"Maybe I should go get him if his life is in danger," Tally teased, brushing her fingers through Dean's hair. "You're exhausted and I'm not working tonight."

The fact was Tally wasn't working at all.

Called up from NXT just after Big E. Langston, Brad Maddox and The Shield, she had expected her debut would have happened by then but Tally hadn't so much as appeared in a backstage vignette yet. Despite her uncle's reassurance, she was getting frustrated with sitting on her ass. Not that she was alone in her frustration. She and A.J. Lee, whom Tally had become fast friends with, had many conversations about their respective situations during their weekly girl's night out.

Dean hummed, like he was even considering not taking her up on the offer when he'd already worked himself halfway back under the covers. "He did call your phone after all."

If there was a hint of jealousy in Dean's voice, neither one of them acknowledged it. Dean's more irrational feelings, and Tally had no doubt he was being irrational, were often just as fleeting and just as often not worth the effort of sussing out.

Especially not at three o'clock in the morning.

Tally scratched through the stubble on his cheek affectionately, getting a sleepy smile in return, before she climbed from the bed to look for her clothes.

"Don't forget to bring an extra pair of socks."

"What?" She asked, confused, but Dean had already fallen back to sleep.

* * *

Tally found Seth shivering on the sidewalk in front of the bar when she pulled up in their rented SUV. He wasn't wearing a coat and she realized why Dean had told her to bring socks when she noticed Seth's shoeless feet. At least he still had his favorite hat on. He'd sulked for weeks when he'd lost the last one.

"Tequila make your clothes fall off?" She joked when Seth had climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door against the cold.

"What?" Seth looked at her dumbly for a second before shaking his head. "Never mind. Where's Dean?"

"Asleep. Where you should have been hours ago."

"Sure thing, Mom."

"Hey!" Tally snapped, throwing the socks she'd brought for Seth at him. Even in his buzzed state, he caught them easily. "If you're gonna take that attitude, you can walk your ass back when you sober up."

Seth opened his mouth to respond but he must have seen something in Tally's face that warned him he was treading on thin ice because he only looked down at the socks and smirked.

"Tinkerbell?"

Tally shrugged as she shifted the SUV into drive and pulled away from the curb, heading back toward the hotel. "Dean's socks were all dirty. I didn't think you'd want foot fungus on top of a hangover."

"You got that right." Tally's socks barely came up to his ankles but Seth was happy to have them. "Beggars can't be choosers, I guess."

"You wanna crash with us when we get back?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Seth blew out a slow breath, resting his forehead against the cold car window. He didn't want to stay with Dean and Tally, really, but Roman was pissed off at him and the last thing he wanted to do was wake the beast up. There would be no avoiding that if he went back to their shared room since he'd also misplaced his key card on top of his coat and shoes. "Thanks for coming to get me, Tally. I know I'm a complete asshole."

"Not always, baby boy. Not always."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So has anyone else noticed how touchy-feely The Shield are with each other? Seems like Seth's always getting his hair ruffled and Dean and Roman love to hug on necks. It's freakin' adorable and inspired a little bit in this chapter. I just couldn't resist. :)**

**Also, I want to thank everyone that has commented, followed or favorited this story so far. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long. Life, and Wade Barrett, have been distracting me. I promise the next chapter will come quicker.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"... and then he said he had more charisma in his little toes than I have in my whole body."

"No!" A.J. gasped in fascinated horror. She, Tally and Roman were sat at one of the tables catering had set up, picking over the last of their lunches. Roman was recounting the prior night's event, complete with hand gestures that had already overturned one bottle of water. "Then what did you do?"

"I held him down on the pool table and stole his shoes."

Tally rolled her eyes at Roman as A.J. collapsed against her in a fit of giggles. She'd heard him tell at least three different versions of how he came into possession of Seth's shoes the night before and each had been more ridiculous than the last. Roman had given her no hint of which was the truth; only showing up at the car that morning for the ride to the arena with a grocery bag containing the ratty sneakers. He'd given them back to Seth with a quiet word and a bro hug and, apparently, all had been smoothed over between the two friends.

They still had no clue what had become of Seth's coat, though.

The man in question chose that moment to join them at their table, sitting at Tally's other side and dropping his head onto the table with a whimper.

"How you feeling?" Tally asked, gently ruffling Seth's two-toned hair.

"Like I got bad touched by a six-foot four Samoan."

"You should be so lucky," Roman scoffed. "I'd have rocked your world."

A.J. slapped her hands over her ears. "Stop, stop! I'm gonna get a picture."

"As if you don't totally slash them in your head, A.J.," Tally accused her friend. "Just the other day you were squeeing over how touchy-feely they are during their matches."

"What the hell does 'squeeing' mean?" Seth asked Roman, who only shrugged. Dean, just arriving at the table, answered the question as he sat beside Roman.

"It means to squeal with glee, combining the two words. Squee," he said before making a face at Tally. "Jesus fuckin' Christ, I should literally be shot for knowing that. Has anyone seen my balls?"

"Right here baby," she replied, patting the front pocket of her jeans. "Where've you been all afternoon?"

"Going over the changes Roman and I made to the match tonight with Ryback and Hell No."

"What changes?" Seth whined from his pitiful heap. "We never talked about any changes."

"No, you didn't because you were busy sleeping off your hangover. You snooze, you lose. Roman and I decided you're going to take the ladder dive tonight."

"Oh, you _fuckers_."

Dean grinned evilly. "Welcome to payback, Rollins."

* * *

The abandoned office was at the end of a roped off hallway, on the opposite end of the building from where _WWE_ had set up camp for the pay-per-view. Dean had discovered it during his ritual jog around the arena, deciding it was perfect for his plans for Tally.

"I think I have rug burn on my _ass,_ Dean."

"Pull up your skirt and let me check."

Tally glared at Dean in the mirror of the office's private bathroom as she re-applying her makeup. "Pulling up my skirt is what got me into trouble in the first place. You're such an animal. You could have at least found a place with a desk or a couch if you weren't gonna let me be on top."

Dean chuckled as walked up behind Tally, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him despite her complaints, grinding himself against her.

"You can't seriously want to go again."

"Can too," Dean said, kissing her neck. "But I need to save my aggression for the match."

Dean felt Tally tense against him and let go of her with a sigh.

"Tally —"

Despite being a third-generation wrestler herself, Tally always got jumpy whenever he was about to go into a match. So much so that Dean had almost lost all his own anticipatory nervousness since he'd been with her. Or maybe it was because he had other ways of working it out beforehand now.

"Will you keep an eye on Seth?"

Dean blinked.

Apparently it wasn't him she was worried about tonight.

"Why's this got you so het up? We've all wrestled fucked up at one time or another."

"It's not that, Dean." Tally tossed her eye-liner into her purse. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed how weird he's been lately."

"It's Seth. He's always been fuckin' weird. Surely you've noticed the hair?"

The flat look she gave him had Dean throwing his hands up in defeat. "Fine. I'll keep an eye on him as much I can."

Which they both knew wasn't very much but Dean's promise appeased Tally enough that she smiled and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, baby."

"Where will you be tonight?"

Tally shrugged. "I've got nothing going on. I think I'll just watch from Punk's box. See ya at the after-party?"

"Count on it."

* * *

"Ow!"

"Does it hurt?"

Seth gave Tally an incredulous look. "Only when you poke it, dumbass."

She quickly drew her fingers away from the tender spot on his head from where he'd hit it when Ryback had tossed him off a ladder onto a stack of tables. Sure it had rung his bell a little, and left a smart little knot, but he'd been hurt worse. It didn't warrant Tally hovering over him like this.

"Sorry. I was just checking."

"I'm fine," Seth said. He took a swig of his beer, steadfastly ignoring the continued look of concern on Tally's face. She could always see right through him and it was unnerving at the best of times. This was not one of those times.

As if on cue, Dean and Roman walked into the hotel suite Vince had commandeered for the post-TLC party. Spotting them, Dean grinned that crazy-ass grin of his and Seth felt his heart leap into his throat as the man stalked toward them.

"Justice has been served," Dean crowed triumphantly as he scooped a squealing Tally into his arms and hefted her over his shoulder, slapping her ass as he smiled at Seth. "And now somebody's gonna get pregnant."

Turning around, the older man walked toward the door while Tally giggled helplessly, stretching her arms out plaintively to Seth and Roman, who'd taken her vacated seat on the couch next to Seth.

"Help me," she pleaded.

"Help you what?" Seth asked. "Get pregnant?"

"She'd eat you alive, baby boy!"

Dean's words echoed in Seth's ears. It wasn't a pleasant sound.


End file.
